A speculum is a commonly-used device for opening or distending an orifice or cavity of a body or incision in a body to permit examination of the interior and/or to enable a procedure among which the taking of a sample or treatment of the inspected area.
The basic function of a speculum is to increase the size or diameter of this, orifice, cavity or incision by increasing the distance between two or more surfaces or parts of surfaces of the speculum. The force required for this handling can be supplied manually such as by the squeezing together of two handles. Said force can be applied direct or relayed through technical solutions for example by means of wires, cables and or rods. Said force can also be supplied or relayed electrically, pneumatically or via other forms of energy transfer.
In the medical field specula are available in a variety of forms and for a variety of functions among which, but not limited to, examination of vagina, rectum, ear, nostril, throat, and/or an incision, cavity or orifice in skin, sub dermal tissue or other tissue. To illustrate the current status of available specula the speculum as used in the gynaecological field will be used only by way of example, knowing that specula are also used in the general medical field. Specula are also generally used for opening a cavity, incision or slit in an inanimate object.
Current specula are most commonly made from deformed sheet metal or injection moulded plastic. The standard gynaecological speculum generally consists of two or more blades, essentially having a cup or beak shape. The generally longitudinally extending blades, or beak parts, are normally pivotally joined at one short side, the proximal end and cupped at the outer not pivotable side, the distal end. The beak parts have a thickness, which influences their rigidity. Therefore the plastic beaks are on average thicker than the metal versions to achieve the required strength and stiffness. The sheet metal of the metal beaks generally has a thickness of approximately 1 to 1.2 millimeter. The beaks of plastic specula generally have a thickness of 2 mm to 2.5 millimeters. Beak widths and lengths vary. In general the beak width is a few centimeters at the distal end and may increase towards the proximal end. In comparison to the beak width the edges are relatively thin.
Patent Application Publication US-2009/0203968 describes a surgical instrument in the form of a reusable speculum having blades each with solid rounded edges extending laterally outwardly. The terminal end of these edges show an increase of material thickness which may provide additional strength but which adds to the total weight and cost price of the speculum.